


The Same Old Dance

by Criala



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same old dance. They've been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a new writing style that I tried out a while ago. I liked the result so here this is!

Together hands clasp.

Emerald meets Amethyst.

It's the same old dance.

They've been here before.

How she longs for him to see her.

But he doesn't.

And she knows.

She knows that every time he looks at her,

What he sees isn't _her_.

Garnet replaces emerald.

Pure white is dyed dark brown.

Aristocrat blood transforms into pure.

It hurts every time that tender look comes to his eyes.

Because it's not a look meant for her.

And it never has been.

 

 


	2. He Knows

He knows that she isn't blind to it.

That she sees what is really in his heart.

How she isn't the one who holds it in her hands.

But she just smiles at him.

Acts as though she sees nothing.

With hurt swimming through her eyes.

The guilt eats away at him.

Because he's using her to fill a void.

Honestly, he thought she could help him forget.

Her love for him is in everything she does.

She always knows when he's about to break.

And her efforts keep him together.

But, as hard as he tries, he can't forget.

His heart doesn't long for her.

It longs for the one who left.

But he can't seem to let her go.

Because, being with one who loves you,

It's better than being alone, isn't it?

 


	3. The Same Old Dance

Every time, the routine is the same.

The hurt never fades away.

But she won't be the one to depart.

She loves him with everything she is.

And she can see that if he were left alone,

Eventually, he would fall to pieces.

She won't let that happen to him.

The love she feels for him is too great.

Even though, he doesn't feel the same.

So, she'll continue to hold him together.

Be the glue that keeps his broken pieces as one.

Until the day he leaves her, and she's left alone.

Long ago, she stopped trying to fool herself.

At the first sign of the one he loves wanting him,

He'll leave without looking back.

There is a slight hope in the back of her mind.

A hope that maybe he'll surprise her.

Though her breath is not held.

But, until that day comes,

Whether he stays or leaves,

She'll remain stuck in the same old dance.

 


End file.
